


Plan A

by NowhereNearYou



Series: Good Ol' Fashion Lover Boy [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Reader, Friends to Lovers, No gendered pronouns for reader, Other, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Sub!Aziraphale, Virgin Aziraphale, dom!reader, reader is nervous but also confident, shy Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereNearYou/pseuds/NowhereNearYou
Summary: “Yes, yes, yes please,” Aziraphale was getting impatient. His hip was pushing against you more than they were before, and his hands were exploring your body more. Though you hated to admit it, your patience was running out too.





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while. And of course its smut with no plot. Love that for me. Enjoy

As someone who loves books and literature in general, there’s little better than quaint little independent bookshops. Not only the aroma of well-aged books but the atmosphere of worlds unexplored. Even if the books on the shelves aren’t usually your cup of tea, there's just something that makes the experience absolutely magical. 

And that’s how you found yourself in this bookstore. In all honesty, if you hadn't seen someone else enter, it would have gone right under your nose. When you entered the hidden bookstore, an overwhelming calming feeling flowed throughout your whole body. A deep breath confirmed that the book smell was, indeed, present. 

That’s how you found yourself sitting on a rickety old wooden chair, a cup of tea warming your hands. Apparently, when you entered, your expression showed how confused you were on the inside. The shopkeeper, whose name you later learned was Aziraphale, came to your rescue. You explained to him that you usually read more recent releases, normally ones that came out at most 200 years ago. This led to him inviting you to talk books, with a promise of finding an older one you would enjoy. 

“I guess I don’t pick up old books because they just... don’t look interesting,” You shrugged and took a small sip of tea, “This tea is delicious, where’d you get it?” 

He sat down, crossing one leg over the other elegantly, “You just aren’t looking in the right places, I assure you, there's a book for you. We just have to find it. I’m happy to help you if you would describe what type of books you usually read. I’ll have the perfect book waiting for you!” He replied, though, he didn’t answer the tea question. 

That was the start of a friendship, little did you know. It was impossible to not like Aziraphale. He was always so polite and proper, in a way that makes you smile every time you talk to him. Not only was he a complete gentleman, but he was also childish and fun. The way food excited him so and the twinkle in his eyes that never seemed to go away combined created the sweetest human possible.

You admitted to yourself a long time ago that you felt some sort of way about Aziraphale. In addition to his outstanding personality, he was also undeniably attractive. Everything combined made you want to, in layman’s terms, ruin him. His shy and innocent demeanor just did something for you. You did your best to keep your composure around him, but almost everything he did was either adorable or sinful. It was only a bit short of torture. But your one saving grace was your imaginations and hands. 

It took a while to finally get up the courage and another long while to form a plan. You had invited Aziraphale over for dinner, as it was the way to his heart and hopefully other places. Your blood felt like it was filled with electricity, not being able to tell the difference between anxiety and excitement. Now, while you weren’t the best chef, tonight wasn’t about the food. ‘Though it could help set up the whole mood for the evening’ You reasoned with yourself, heartbeat running rampant in your chest. 

Thankfully, the doorbell snapped you out of your anxious thoughts. You quickly lifted some of the soup into your mouth, making sure it was the best it could be. ‘Good enough’ You thought, setting the spoon in the sink. Now was the moment you were anticipating for the last couple of months. 

“Ah! Hello! I didn’t know if it was customary to bring a gift, but I decided to do it anyway,” He stood there, arms extending out a bouquet of white flowers. After you got over the stun of him actually buying you flowers, you gently took them. 

“Oh thank you so much, I hadn’t expected anything but thank you! Come in,” You moved out of the doorway and gestured inside, “The kitchen is right down here,” 

As you were grabbing the bowls, Aziraphale took a seat with his hands folded on his lap. “Your home is lovely. Very cozy,” 

After putting the flowers in a vase in the middle of the table, you set down the bowls, one in front of Aziraphale and one opposite for you, “If by cozy, you mean small, then yes. Extremely cozy,” 

He let out a small chuckle, taking a small sip of the soup. The pleased moan almost made you forget your whole plan right then and there. 'Nothing is even going on. Keep your pants on' You thought to yourself. Letting the warmness of the soup take over your senses instead of Aziraphale. You just needed to go well so the plan would be set up for success. 

The half-hour both of you took to eat the soup went on for eternity. If you thought the anxiety before was worse than now it was unbearable. You wished you were the one making Aziraphale moan and wished you were the one giving him the pleasure. But it wouldn't help either of you if you cut the dinner short, so you endured it. 

And then he was finished. “That was absolutely scrumptious, thank you so much for inviting me over so I could enjoy your remarkable cooking,” 

“You got some on your face, let me get it,” You internally cringed at how you said it, but now there was no going back. The plan was in motion, full speed ahead.

Hesitantly, you got up from your own seat, grabbing one of the napkins you had set out for this exact moment. Time felt like it slowed down, you were intensely feeling every millisecond pass by. Walking over to him, you patted the corner of his mouth. Letting out a small noise of discontentment, you threw one of your legs over his. This was actually happening. You were straddling Aziraphale. 

"O-Oh! You really don't need to," He stuttered, his face turning a pale shade of pink. 

"We're friends, we're supposed to help each other out," You counter, setting a bit more of your weight on him as you cleaned his face, "Hm, looks like it's not coming off," 

Now. This was it. 

Leaning down, you gently stuck your tongue out and licked the corner of his mouth. Closing your eyes to shield yourself from his reactions. He didn't lurch back or yell at you, which was a good start. 

Finally, you opened your eyes. Meeting his eyes, you could see his wonder and all the questions he had running through his head. Before giving in to your anxiety, you pushed your lips against his. 

You didn't know what you were expecting, but it wasn't close to what happened. Almost immediately, he pushed back, his hands finding your hips and holding onto you tightly. Gaining more confidence, you grabbed onto his hair. God, his hair was heavenly. Soft, silky, and absolutely beautiful. You decided to experiment and pull. Not hard, just enough for him to feel it. 

And were you glad you did. The muffled moan he let out was the best music you had ever heard. Without care, you tore off both his coat and vest. After that came that stupid bowtie he always wore. The one person who could make a bowtie look hot as hell was currently making out with you. Truly a dream come true. 

At that point, you remembered you needed to breathe, even though you wished you could kiss him forever. Pulling back, panting, you took him in. You promised yourself you would commit this sight to your memories. 

His pupils were blown up, almost canceling the blue of his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was ever so open, taking short breaths. 

“You look amazing,” You finally said, still taken back everything had gone better than you ever thought it would. 

“Thank you,” His voice was breathy and weightless. When you shifted yourself on his lap, you felt a hardness that wasn’t there before. The fact you had this effect on him was... arousing, to say the least. 

“Mmh, looks like someone liked it,” You purred, putting your hand on him. 

“A-ah! S-sorry about that, I’m excited easily,” He looked anywhere but at you, his embarrassment evident. 

You grabbed his face with your pointer finger and thumb, forcing him to look at you, “Would you like some help with it?” 

He stuttered out undefinable words before giving up and just nodding his head. Knowing it wouldn't be comfortable to fuck on a chair, you held his hand and rushed off to the bedroom, him trailing behind him. When you finally got to it, you pushed him down on the bed. With a small bounce, he fell back and stared up at you with wide eyes. After you were done looking at him, you got onto the bed with him. A small kiss to his cheek was enough to get him thrusting his hips up. With a small smirk, you started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly, button by button. You could feel him breathing, watching your hands undress him. You could feel his anticipation radiating off of him. 

When you were done, you pulled it off, admiring the pale expanse of his skin. 

“I’m a little soft but-” Before he could finish, you attacked his neck, lovingly kissing and sucking on it. 

“Shut up, you are beautiful, absolutely delectable,” You spoke against his neck, not wanting to pull back yet. You could tell you found his sweet spot when his moans multiplied fivefold. One of his large hands was on the back of your head, pushing your head further onto his neck, “Do you wanna go farther?” You asked when you pulled away. The last thing you wanted to do was put him in an uncomfortable situation. His comfort was your current number 1 priority. 

“Yes, yes, yes please,” Aziraphale was getting impatient. His hip was pushing against you more than they were before, and his hands were exploring your body more. Though you hated to admit it, your patience was running out too. 

This was just the first time, you didn’t need to fulfill every one of your fantasies right now. And with this thought, you were frantically taking off your clothes. Aziraphale didn’t need to speak to tell you what he thought of you, the admiring was in his eyes. 

With a quick flick of your finger, his pant’s button was undone. You slowly felt him through his underwear, loving the feel of him. You could only imagine what he felt like in you. His moans rose in volume. That only encouraged you, even more, rubbing just that much faster. 

“Pluh-please touch me,” He begged, his face twisted in pleasure. 

“Hmm... I am touching you though,” You replied, a small smirk on your face. 

You couldn’t tell if he rolled his eyes in annoyance or pleasure. He groaned out, “You know what I mean, darling. Don’t make me say it,” 

“Guess if that’s how your gonna be,” You replied condensendely, removing your hand from him. 

You got a reaction almost immediately. His hips bucked into nothing and he whined loudly, “Fine! Fine, please touch my... cock,” He whispered it, barely audible. Wanting to make him even more bashful, you pretended to not understand what he said, “I said, I want you to touch my cock!” 

“That's all I needed to hear,” Your hand went into his underwear, hurriedly finding his warm cock. A startled gasp left his mouth, his head tilting back onto the headboard, “You like that don’t you?” He answered with a needy sigh, “Uh-uh use your words, A-zira-phale,” You painstaking pronounced every syllable of his words, massaging his cock but not taking it completely in your hand. 

“You are too much for me,” He struggled even speaking, “Of course I do. I can’t wait. I need you to... let me inside of you. Please, please, please,” His voice was high and whiny, though still completely alluring. You could feel your panties getting wetter as you took his noises and flushed face in. It was almost unbearable to even think about the possible future times, the possibilities were endless. 

You stuck your other hand in your underwear, before realizing that you should just take your pants completely off. Took less than a second, and your pants found their way into the pile of other clothes. Aziraphale followed suit, pants gone. 

His cock stood up, flushed and thick. It was impossible to not touch it, wanting to feel its weight and warmth in your hands once again. Aziraphale’s breath hitched as you started to stroke him. Now, this was heaven. If you could live one moment over and over again, this would be it. You could feel him twitching with pleasure against your palm. Following an impulse, you kissed him again. Contrary to the previous kiss, this one was confident and sexual. You pulled Aziraphale flush against your body, feeling his heartbeat echo through your body. You slipped your tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth, wanting to explore every inch of his body. He let you with no hesitance, just moaning through it all. The vibrations of the moans tickled the back of your throat, leading you to pull back. 

Breathless, you moved onto Aziraphale’s leaking cock. No patience left in you. Your legs were weak from the previous situations, but through the power of being horny alone, you were able to push through it. 

You were wet enough that there was little resistance, but the stretch was still there. And that stretch almost caused you to come then and there. Little groans leaving you as you took more of him. 

Meanwhile, if you thought Aziraphale was vocal before, then now was something new. He had one of his hands on the bedsheets, clasping it tight in his hand. His other hand was against his mouth, trying to muffle his noises. When you finally took all of his cock, he let out a sigh of relief, as if he was holding back before. 

He was sweating profusely, making his hair matted against his forehead and giving him an overall glow. You pressed one of your hands against his chest, stabling yourself. 

“Can I move?” You asked, wanting nothing more. He opened his mouth, before closing it again and just nodding his head furiously. You made is so he couldn’t even speak. 

You began lifting yourself up and down on his cock, wanting to reach your peak as fast as possible. One hand on his chest, the other rubbing your clit with fervor. The sound of skin slapping skin and a mix of moans, grunts, and whines filled the room. 

“God! You feel so fucking good,” The barrier between your brain and mouth had completely vanished, whether that was helpful or not was debateful. “Fuuuuck, I’m gonna cum soon,” The answer you got was him spouting out short ‘yes’s and ‘more’s. 

Doubling your efforts, you closed your eyes and let out one last moan. In that second, all was right with the world. While in the height of pleasure, you vaguely felt Aziraphale cum in you. It was ironic, but the whole thing just felt holy. 

You couldn’t tell if seconds, minutes, or god-forbid hours went by before you opened your eyes and looked down at Aziraphale. His eyes were still closed, enjoying the aftermath. 

Though you couldn’t stay on him forever, you lifted yourself off him and fell onto the bed next to him. Staring up at the ceiling, you wondered where to go next. If you should ask him on a date or leave or... you just have no idea. 

You just had to get it out, “Zira, I like you. Really like you. Date?” 

This made him turn over to his side and look at you, his eyes full of... something. 

“I like you too. And a date sounds exquisite,” He said, voice raw and filled with adoration. 

“I’ll let you choose the place. But right now, I’m tired,” You hesitantly put your arm around him and nuzzled closer to him. There was little care that both of you were completely naked. All you could care about was him against you, the wonderful smell and feel of him so close. 

Your plan worked perfectly.


End file.
